House Party
by Parodius
Summary: Work was brutal, and the gang needs something to make up for it; how about a party? Reef hopes Ty shows up, but does Ty realize what Reef's thinking? ReefXTy


Rated: M

_I do not own Stoked. _

A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated! Oh...and I also wrote this really late at night-so if my grammar is off, I apologize!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Party Hard**

Shining brightly through the four-story high wall of glass windows, the blazing sun dips behind the evergreens that dot the distance. Marking the end of an exhausting day, the linoleum floors are coated in a shine of warmth and summer. Casting a yellow-orange glow upon the entire lobby, the Surfer's Paradise summer staff litter the various couches and armchairs with their violet-yellow mixed uniforms. Fin's sigh ripples through the silence created by the half-asleep teens.

"Today, officially, sucked," she pants out rubbing both of her eyes with the palms of her hands trying to erase the permanent bags of sleeplessness.

"Agreed," sounding off one by one the rest of the gang, minus Johnny who's sitting contently behind his desk with his laptop, all complain in synch.

"I think my blisters…have blisters," the blonde-haired tomboy continues on as she inspects her hands thoroughly.

Perking up from his five-minute nap, Reef, has the involuntary urge to join in on Fin's misery, "you think that's rough? My eyes are still burning with salt water from having those little bastards splash water at me, all, day." He shutters from the memory.

"Today was clam chowder day in the DR…'nuff said," Emma's perky voice is coated in wretchedness as she lets out a solid sigh.

"Rough…" the gang, says in unison.

Trickling in and out of the lobby like ants, guests in horrifying shades of flora each enter with two carts of luggage and four screaming children—and all leave the same way, plus a Ridgemont t-shirt or souvenir whale. But today, the inflow of kooks has doubled since the weekend is just beginning and every family in British Columbia thinks it's the perfect time to take their little angels to the beach.

"At least today's over…" Emma says cheerily enough to pass as reassurance, but to the rest of the gang just seems like white noise.

"Ughh," Lo mutters as drool escapes from her half closed mouth and onto her bright pink dress.

"Dudes," Broseph starts off, while also reaching over and whipping the drool off Lo's mouth, waking her up as she sports a bright red face, "work's over, the weekend's just starting, and we're at the sickest surfing spot in the country—you all thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

A lazy silence sets over the lobby as Broseph's question hangs heavy in the minds of the overworked teens.

"Party!" he practically screams setting numerous guest's glares burning at him, causing many "shhh's" from overweight fathers and bitchy mothers.

Effectively waking everyone up, the gang's eyes light up at the sound of the coveted word. "Broseph, you are a genius!" Reef jumps from his side of the couch and on to Broseph literally hard enough to break a few ribs.

"Seriously Broseph, sick idea," Fin says in her typical tone, and whipping out her phone to check the time, "but where we going to host?"

"And who's getting the beer?" Lo's voice rips a hole in the conversation, but effectively earning many nods of approval from the rest of the gang.

"Where else, the Staff House!" Broseph smoothly says, "it's already a dump so Bummer won't bum us out about trashin' it." He laughs to himself for the non-intentional pun.

"As for beer," the mustard-haired teen continues, "I got that covered, don't worry."

"Alright!" Reef yells giving Brosheph a solid high five along with a semi-enthusiastic one to Fin, met with a small eye glare.

The blonde-haired tomboy turns to Emma who's sitting at the far end of the couch, looking dead ahead at the front desk—more specifically who just walked up to it. Lo's sister Ty walks in from the back door still dripping with salt water from his usual late afternoon surf sesh, leaving tiny droplets of water along Bummer's shiny floor. Met with a head nod from Johnny, he looks up from his laptop and the two start talking about their shifts.

"Heard he can't resist a decent party…" Fin nudges her freckled friend in the side, forcing her out of her daydream stare. Emma's face erupts in a bright crimson shade of embarrassment.

Across from Emma, Reef's excitement dies down enough to let his eyes scan the rest of the lobby and let his eyes land on Ty as well. From the back, his muscles are perfectly defined by endless days spent ripping up The Office—and it certainly is not a lost cause. Earning his fair share of second glances from ladies throughout the resort, he was the guy who got _all _the girls.

His brown surf shorts were stained a dark chocolate from the residual water still soaking the floors leaving water trails down his toned legs. Naughty images spiral in front of his eyes as his imagination can only wonder what lies underneath those shorts. Reef's green eyes were entranced by the older boy and for some unknown reason he didn't want to turn away.

"Dude," a lone finger pokes the side of his face, leaving a faint pale spot under his eye, "dude!"

"What-what?" Reef flips over the backside of the couch landing hard on the floor and with an equally loud _thud_.

"You were totally out of it brah…" he lets out a small laugh as Reef tries to claw his way back onto the right side of the couch.

A long sequence of mumbling and muttering leave Reef's mouth, as his eyes helplessly find their way back to Ty's person.

"So then it's all settled, tonight will be awesome!" Fin rejoins the conversation pumping her fists in the air as she leaps across the couch and lifts Emma up and swings her around like a carnival ride. Squeaks of joy escape from Emma's lips as Lo joins in the ecstasy, earning them all a hard glare of disobedience from Bummer who passes through the lobby.

"Sorry…" Emma's innocence shows first as he apologizes; yet only receiving a grunt of displeasure from Bummer.

"Prick," Lo says just loud enough for him to hear as he enters the elevator.

Checking her phone once again, Fin makes mental note of the time and sends out text after text to every summer staff-goer about the impending rager at their house. Lifting her head up from the phone, her head conjures a thought, "well, c'mon people we gotta get shit together!"

Her leadership skills and hard-ass attitude shine through in those five seconds as every one scurries in separate directions. Lo and Emma make a break for the staff house, while Fin and Brospeh high tail it out of the lobby and to the employee lounge to find Ripper, Kelly, and the rest of the staffers.

Leaving the spikey-haired sixteen year-old alone in the large lobby, the vast space soon succumbs to faint whispers and flips flop footsteps from the remaining guests dotting the floor. Cursing the rest of the gang for leaving him behind, he soon realizes that Ty is still standing by the front desk with Johnny. With the blazing star finally setting behind the tallest tree, the lights from the lobbyquarium and overhead high hats shine a bright white on Ty's shoulders amplifying the dips and crevices of his muscles. Swallowing hard, Reef's feet slowly make their way in both boy's direction, with the intention of talking to Ty about the party.

Walking up to the desk, the air surrounding the heart-aching teen is met with the smell of board wax and Tropical Sun sun tan lotion—the two smells Reef's learned to associate with the boy. His thoughts are crowded with fantastical images of him and Ty, ones that he wishes were real. Soon enough reality collides with his fantasy and both pairs of eyes are focused on Reef.

"Uhh…hey Reef," Johnny mutters first, while rubbing the back of his neck out of awkwardness. "I was just talking to Ty about today's surf—mad wicked."

"Totally dude, The Office was looking preet-tay sweet," he flashes a quick smile at the end of the sentence sending invisible shivers up and down Reef's spine. His perfect smile doing naughty things for his subconscious was not something the young surfer was unfamiliar to.

"Good to hear brah, so, a couple of us groms were thinking of having a party at the Staff House tonight—you guys interested?"

"Sounds pretty sick, you can count me in," Ty's voice echos off Reef's ears, and ending up tangled in his thought-crammed mind.

Johhny' expression turns into something natural as he too agrees to stop by the rager. This was met by a shocked look on the spikey-haired teen's face, as most Friday nights the two of them wouldn't be caught dead at the "crap shack". Hope found it's way inside the young surfer's heart as the thought of having a night with Ty in it, sent many teen hormonal urges through his body.

"Ah-ahright…I guess I'll see you guys later then," turning his body with a quick swivel, the smell of surf wax invades his senses one last time as the sight of Ty's rock hard abs still burns inside his vision. Heading out the front entrance, his trek home would be one filled with stars, a full moon, and the thought of Ty.

_Tonight…tonight's going to be fun. _

* * *

Loud rock music seeps out of the semi-rotting floorboards and walls, most likely due to the ocean being not too far from the hous, as teens crowd outside in the summer world. The salty air is littered with star after star and the moon hangs over the Staff House, casting an ambient light over the entire party. Sprawled out across the porch couches are Broseph and his band of smokers, passing between them joint after joint in a haze of smoke and alcohol.

Lo, hanging not too far from the action, is leaning against the porch banister talking to Johnny-front-desk-guy's friends—purposefully leaving the former out of the conversation due to his general awkwardness. The Christmas lights that hang haphazardly overhead shine technicolor shades onto Lo's sparkling dress, dazzling each new person she has the chance to drunkenly wrap herself around.

"Todd…I had no idea you surfed so well!" her voice can be heard even over the booming music inside the house, as she slumps heavily over the railing. Dangling her blue cup of beer with the tips of her fingers, she turns around slowly to resume her talk with the local boy.

Fed up with the lack of attention, Johnny decides to retreat inside the house in hopes of finind Emma—or anyone for that matter that would want a cheap hookup.

Emerging from the woods nearby are Reef, Fin, and Ty carrying case after case of beer in their arms, letting stray pine needles sprinkle from the tree limbs and into their hair. Making their way to the porch, cheers of admiration and general excitement erupt from the teens crowding the porch as they happily take the cases from the surfers and into the dimly lit house.

Several teens are lying on the hangover above the porch passing between them a single bottle of Gin, while the two on the left break into a hookup sesh. On the far side, two girls are locked in a lust, while shirts, pants, and bras are being tossed below as the boys watch from the window—one takes a video.

"Man…this party is the shit!" Fin exclaims to herself as she backhands Reef in the chest.

"Fin!" some guy from inside the party yells out of the window beside the door, he waves his hand to her—and she happily runs inside to him. Leaving Reef and Ty outside with the potheads and Lo, who's obviously had three or four more shots and is becoming very intimate.

The silence between the two is only felt by Reef, as Ty's thoughts seem very distant due to his stare being hell bent on the house in front of him. He's changed into a t-shirt since the last time Reef saw him in the lobby, a bright orange one, that stands out amongst the low-lit atmosphere of the whole party.

"You kind of…stand out a little brah," Reef sketchily states while admiring his body with a quick side-glance.

Turning his head towards the young surfer, Ty cracks a smile and answers, "why blend in?"

Taken aback once again by his white smile, Reef's whole center of gravity sends him toppling around the ground, his feet forgetting which direction is correct.

Outstretching his arm to hold Reef steady, their eyes make contact, "woah there dude—might want to lay off the drinkin'."

"Yeah I guess," he lies. To Reef's surprise, he notices that the older boy's eyes are actually in fact purple and they reflect the moon in a way that can only be described as mystical. "I guess I can't handle my liquor." He laughs softly.

Inches away from the older teen's face, thoughts race across Reef's mind—ones that are mostly driven by impulse rather than logic. So many times he wished he could be with Ty, that he could be Emma and actually have a chance with him—rather than be some guy who likes another guy. Ty's lips surge with emotion as they close the gap between Reef's in a burst of passion.

For a split second Reef's caught off guard and is forced to make Ty do all the work, but emotion spirals into the younger's mind and he too kisses back just as hard. The music around them dies down to a soft lull as only the sound of their own breathing can be heard over their beating hearts. Opening his mouth at the will of Ty, the younger is forced to let the older boy's tongue explore his mouth without hesitation. Small moans of pleasure escape from both boys, as a common consensus of stopping is simply out of the question—no matter how out in public they are.

But for oxygen's sake, Reef breaks the kiss first with his chest rising and falling heavily as the intake of air fills his lungs. His eyes looking longingly at Ty's who are filled with surprise and enjoyment, as the world goes back to normal and the booming music burns sound waves in their ears.

"What….what was that?" Reef's voice sounds even meeker over the music, but Ty reads his face like a book and emotions that lie just under the surface.

"You've wanted that for a long time, right?" his smug attitude catches the younger by surprise, and to be honest, fills his face with red and anger.

Reef erupt with emotion as partygoers dance spastically on the porch, as beer cans are thrown from case to hand in a matter of seconds.

"That doesn't give you the right to go around kissing anyone you want!" his face turns bright crimson, a sign that Reef's lying.

A small smile forms on the older teen's face to show that he's obviously won the conversation, "I can…if the person wants me to." His face gets closer to the younger's neck lightly leaving saliva trickling down his neck, showing his teeth for Reef too see—knowing it sends his lower half into a frenzy.

_Fuck you Ty…_

"If you're really into," he raises his lips to Reef's own and leaves his taste on them, "this; then meet me upstairs in my room—I'm pretty sure you know where it is."

With that, the brunette turns around and walks onto the porch and into the party scene—with nothing but his taste on Reef's lip. Driven with no other choice than to follow the way his heart feels, his feet take him into the party and towards the stairs.

* * *

Opening the door halfway, Reef's eyes spot various articles of clothing spread out across chairs, beds, and floors alike—with Ty nowhere to be found. Walking farther into the room, the door closes with a sharp _slam_ as Ty emerges from the shadows wearing nothing than tight fitting red boxer shorts. Worry sets into Reef's mind as the sight of nothing but Ty does things to his mind.

"Uhh…Ty I-I don't think I'm r-ready for this-s," Reef stutters heavily as he backs away from the older, more muscular boy, and towards the single bed.

"Then why did you come up here gay boy?" Ty responds with command.

Faced with no more space to back up into, Reef's body falls helplessly onto the bed—with Ty not far behind. Quickly mounting Reef, his lips make short work of the younger's remaining defense. Sweet love surges through the two, as the room suddenly increases in temperature making them both sweat. Sensing Reef's discomfort, Ty takes the initiative to take off the younger's t-shirt, revealing a chest full of abs drizzled with sweat.

"Not too bad," Ty pants out, resuming his work. Working his way down his neck leaving moisture in his wake, Ty makes his way to his light brown nipples. Taking one in his mouth he gently sucks them while placing his left hand on his chest, with the other one wrapped around his back. Tilting his head back in pleasure, Reef's hand makes it's way to Ty's head—grasping a fistful of hair in between his fingers and pulling it towards his shorts.

Impresses by his forcefulness, he succumbs to the younger's wishes and quickly makes away with the black and red flora board shorts—revealing a long member chocked by briefs.

"Please Ty, please suck me…" Reef literally begs, losing all of his masculinity with a single phrase. Assured of his dominant state of being, Ty plays around with the boy—toying with his hormones. Taking the member in his mouth through the fabric, Reef's chest arches in ecstatsy at the feeling of the older boy's mouth so close to his manhood.

"Just fucking do it already," Reef yells through clenched teeth, face dripping with sweat.

"Calm down pussy boy, I'm going to enjoy every minute of this," the older boy quickly flips Reef over with no more effort than he would a pillow, revealing the toned ass of the young surfer. Taking each cheek in hand, he quickly massages the skin—sending moans of pleasure through the sheets. Pulling back the elastic band reveals the bare ass of Reef, with nothing separating Ty's mind from what he plans to do. Lowering his mouth in between the crack, his tongue makes contact with Reef's exposed hole—sending Reef's body spiraling in ecstasy and lust.

"Ughh…Ty," Reef moans through the sheets, with each passing moan louder than the last—making discretion hard to maintain.

"Hush up faggot, do you want the whole party to hear us?" with anger hissing from his breath he resumes his work on Reef's hole, working his tongue deeper inside Reef. Thinking sufficient, he retreats from his lower half and crawls up the young surfer's backside and back to his head making contact with this lips once more. Still lustful and passionate Ty's mouth overcome the younger's, while the latter mostly giving in to the former's demands—almost begging for it.

Looking down his body to his briefs, the throbbing member of Reef's is even more visible underneath the fabric—making Ty's urges more impossible to resist even under his dominant state of being. Moving downward towards his lower half, he pulls back the elastic and reveals his member to be roughly eight inches in length, but far more impossible to oppose.

"C'mon Ty…seriously-y," Reef pants heavily, as his eyes stare down Ty's who eyes look back just as intensely. His thoughts bursting at the seems with passion as Ty's mouth quickly takes the first half of Reef's member in his mouth, sending Reef's head downwards towards the sheets. Heavy moans once again bubble up to the surface and into the open air. Taking the rest in his mouth, the older, without instruction conjures up a rhythm and begins working. With each motion, the younger's cries of pleasure increase in intensity sending goose bumps down the older's back. Cursing Reef internally for making so much noise, he quickens his pace on his member—catching the young surfer of guard at the sudden pace.

"I'm gonna…c-cum," Managing to say through labored breathing, Reef green eyes close before his body goes into overdrive.

Feeling his whole manhood tremble and quiver inside his mouth, Ty quickly stops and moves closer to the sweat-drenched teen's mouth. Placing his left hand over his mouth, he inserts his index finger deep inside Reef's mouth; letting the younger suck on it as his whole body orgasms and releases his seed onto the back of Ty's throat. Loads and loads of liquid squirt out of Reef's member and pool at the back of the older boy's mouth and it takes all his will power to not choke. Swallowing the whole load as fast as it came out, the residual cum traces are on the corners of his mouth and his takes the effort to wipe them onto his finger and into Reef's mouth.

"Yeah you like that gay boy? Hmm, my hot cum in your mouth—yeah what a good 'lil bitch," steaming with more intensity, Reef sucks all the cum off his finger and quickly swallows it. Taking his neck in his hand, Reef slam the older's lips onto his own to taste the remaining seed still coating the inside of his mouth. Licking the inside of his mouth with his darting tongue, Ty quickly resumes dominance over the younger and forces his lips away from his own.

"You think you call the shots?" with that, he lifts the younger's small but toned body up against the bed board, raising his ass high above the rest of his body. Taking his own frame behind Reef, he, without command removes his own red briefs and lifts them to Reef's nose. "that's the smell of a real man, yeah…take it all in."

With no choice but to inhale, Reef's nose is lost in a mixture of many smells and scents. Then without warning Ty's own member is inches away from his previously attended hole.

"Don't you need want a condom?" Reef asks meekly, with bright red exhausted cheeks.

"Fuck condoms," Ty responds with macho as he stuffs his briefs inside the younger's mouth. Taking a fistful of hair in his left hand and grabbing Reef's waist with his right, he wastes no time in inserting his throbbing precum soaked dick into Reef's red aching entrance.

Muffled cries of pain and brutality escape from Reef's mouth, as not even the fabric can hold back the screams of displeasure. In the absence of lube, the younger is forced to the will of Ty's member being pushed deeper and deeper inside Reef. Reaching the maximum, Ty's face erupts in a smirk and quickly works up a rythmn that sets Reef in a frenzy of lulled pain and extreme pleasure.

"Mhm…ungh, Ty" is roughly and faintly heard from behind the briefs as Ty's motions get harder and harder. With each thrust, it gets slightly easier to reenter due to the amount of precum oozing from Ty's own member.

Sweat and cum still cover most of Ty's chest, as he leans over and half-hugs the younger boy's small chest. Inching his mouth closer to his ear, while still maintaining a fast pace of thrusting, he whispers, "you love my cock in your ass dontchya you little pussy?"

All Reef can do it nod in agreement as his head is tilted back by the will of the older boy's wishes. Reaching his climax, the older boy pulls out his member and turns the young surfer around to face his moist manhood. Jerking off his own member with his right hand, Reef begins sucking at his dangling balls paying close attention to each one. Without a sound, Ty releases his load onto Reef's face covering his mouth and nose with warm liquid. Instinctively his tongue licks the space by lips, savoring each drop of seed that came from Ty's member.

Met with an embrace of Ty, his lips lick the cum off his red, sweaty face as the two fall exhausted on the bed that is littered with clothing, bundled up sheets, and lots and lots of fluid. The sounds of heavy breathing radiate through the room as the sun begins to rise up through the single window of the room, leaving rays of orange light on the two boys exposed skin.

"It's almost time for work…" Ty says softly before raising the sheets over the two, lost in a final embrace.

"Yeah…" is all Reef can think of, after a night that he would soon never forget.


End file.
